Home in a World Not My Own
by Fear My Butterfly Army
Summary: HIATUS. Harry is the victor of the war, but no one is left to care. With the help of an old friend, Harry falls into place as Alexander Drol in another universe. He will soon learn that even seemingly more peaceful worlds are dangerous. Mentions HG, HOC
1. The End

**Safe in a World Not My Own**

**By Fear My Butterfly Army**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own the basic _basic_ plotline for this tale, though most everything else is mine. If someone else's songs or poems or quotes appear, proper credit will be given.**

**Summary: Everything is gone. A hopeless Harry retreats to other friends—the only ones still alive—for help. One of the helps, under one condition, and the two are swept into another universe.**

**Warnings: Gore, Violence, and sarcasm is all I can think of now.**

**Chapter One**

A mangled lump of flesh and robes, scorched beyond recognition lay at the feet of a man with an unnatural color of green eyes that held knowledge of things far beyond any old timer.

This man stared unblinkingly and unpityingly down at the contorted corpse of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort had destroyed all Harry Potter held near, and now he lay crumpled and dead by Harry's own hand. The seven year struggle since Harry was fifteen now ended, and no-one was here to tell him congratulations. Not a sole, out of all of Wizarding Britain, was here to celebrate the downfall of Salazar Slytherin's heir, because he and his minions had killed them.

Sure, a few magic folk were still in Britain, but none of them could care less, as they had not been affected. They had lived, safe, tucked away in Muggle territory and sleeping soundly.

The majestic castle of Hogwarts now stood barren and crumbling behind the savior of the wizarding world. It had been the last standing stronghold, but now held only dead bodies and memories of happier times. No longer would children learn how to do a simple _Wingardium Leviosa _or be sorted by the (now burned) Sorting Hat.

Glancing to his left, the body of his last link to his father and self-appointed replacement godfather lay where he had fallen at the hand of a Death Eater after killing Peter Pettigrew.

Silver bracelets and necklaces were rapped around the man in a mocking act of cruelty.

Harry fell down beside the man who had taken care of him after his Godfather and Mentor had both died. He slowly removed the jewelry, revealing charred skin that seeped blood where they had previously lain.

The Potter heir had not realized the hope that had resided in him that Remus would simply open his eyes and give him that wolfish smile until the werewolf did not do so.

He truly wished he could cry for the man, but tears would not come to him, and he instead touched fingers to Remus's face and whispered softly that he wished he could have done more and that Remus was now with the other true Marauders.

_At least he took Wormtail with him, _Harry thought, _I'm glad you at least got to do that._

After a few minutes, he dragged himself to his feet and shuffled, depressed, over to the next friend he could find.

Hours passed, and all Harry could do was look at all of his dead friends that had made it to the Final Battle and whisper praises to them, about how proud he was, and how he so wished they could be here after peace was declared.

Tears almost reached him as he saw Neville, Luna, Professor McGonagall, and more lying on the ground, frozen in their last moments. Dedication and bravery was declared proudly on faces, yet pain still shone through on every one of them, both physically and emotionally.

A thought stuck him and he desperately searched for one certain body, hoping to find his bushy-haired friend still breathing.

He almost stumbled on a mass of black robes holding his former Potions Master, and killer of his mentor. The man had ended up on his own side, not staying to either side, but going to whoever may have been winning. In the end, he was murdered in the Final Battle by one of the sides, though it was impossible to tell which.

He lay in a pool of his own blood and Harry was sickened by the sight, no matter how much he loathed the man.

Though he desperately wished to stop near the man and say just what he thought, hopes of finding Hermione pushed him forward.

He did find her, though she was nowhere near life. She was against a tree, wand hanging limp, and her eyes still holding defiance, even in death. With a sob, he rushed forward and gripped her shoulders gently.

"'Mione, please don't think I didn't try. I did, I swear. I'm sorry Ron… I failed. I promised you I would keep her safe, but I failed, and I- I'm so sorry. Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry…" He finally was able to cry, something he hadn't done since he was sixteen.

Holding Hermione close to him, he rocked the corpse back and forth, mumbling to her and Ron about what should have happened.

It must have been only thirty minutes since he found her, but it seemed like hours when a hand was put on his shoulder, making him jump and spin to stand protectively in front of Hermione.

It turned out that the caution was unneeded. His dear friend and almost-brother stood there, his eyes sadly regarding the dishelved boy-who-lived. He pulled the man closer, and Harry stumbled closer, "'Mione… she's gone… all my fault… all of it… should've killed 'im sooner… kept 'er out of the fight…" Harry was mumbling to the Vampyr, who just put an arm around him and steered him to the ruins of Hogwarts.

Harry allowed himself to be steered without complaint.

"Harry, I have a way to help you, but first you have to snap out of you trance and pay attention to me."

Harry managed to look up at the Vampyr and stop mumbling, "What… what can you do to help me, Daray?"

Daray sat Harry down on a chunk of stone and cleared his throat to explain, "Vamyrs are much more powerful than vampires, as we are the royalty. We all have different unique talents, and mine just so happens to be a strange type of traveling. Harry, I can take you to another universe; one where you can start over. I would, of course, have to come with you. I can only go there with you, though. I can't take you back and I have to stay for a few days to recover."

Harry smiled at him crookedly, "Why are you unable to take me back?"

"Humans can only physically stand one trip, unless they wish to be partially crippled for life. I can take it because it is my power. Before you talk, listen. We will appear rather suddenly in any random place in England. In order to avoid suspicion, we have to set up a history and file, along with changing you a bit, just in case you have family there." Daray smiled wickedly, "How would you like to meet your parents?"

Harry grinned, "I'd love it. You would really take me? Well, I have to say that I have no idea what I should name myself…"

Daray gave a mischievous grin, "Alexander Drol."

"Huh?"

"Alexander Drol; Drol being Lord backwards and Alexander meaning savior of mankind." Daray's smile widened as he spoke, and received the expected punch from the man across from him.

"'Kay, I am Alexander Drol. My mother was a muggleborn and my father a half-blood. My mother—Jade Roivar-Drol—was Spanish and died giving birth to me. I inherited my lovely black hair from her. My father was Janus Drol and had a muggleborn father and a halfblood mother. I lived with him until I was nine, when he died at the hand of dark wizards, so I moved in with my paranoid Aunt, dear Aunty Layla. She was too paranoid to let me out of her sight, so she taught me magic herself until her tragic heart attack a couple weeks before my eighteenth birthday. By then, I was old enough to take care of myself and I left to move from where we had been living in France (though I only picked up some of the language, as she herself was British) to England. I traveled pointlessly until now, learning a lot from different people in different places, when I decided to settle down and find a job. Here I am now!"

Daray blinked, "For a guy who couldn't come up with a name that was amazing."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

Daray stood from where he sat next to Harry on the chunk of rubble, "Dimension traveling time. Be sure you want this."

"I do." Harry looked determined, "I want this."

Daray smiled before gripping Harry's shoulders hard and up his handsome face in concentration.

Swirls of color wound around the pair and Daray's normally gold eyes shone white. Both of their raven hair swirled around and Harry squeezed shut his eyes.

Gradually, the spinning stopped and the landed cement, Harry losing his balance and falling on his bum, while Daray laughed at his expense from where he landed gracefully.

"Well… Here you are Harry; your new home."

**A/N: No, this will not be a slash. I thought I would add that, because some of you might get the wrong idea with Harry and Daray's friendship. They are like brothers. The only person I might have some romance with is Ginny.**

**R&R**


	2. A New Start

**A/N: Ah, depressing projects. I am going to update mostly because I have two really hard projects due for LA, and I haven't the heart to do them. Ha-ha… yeah, that's me for ya'.**

**Well… here is chapter two:**

Harry gazed around him. They were in a small, dank alleyway. A putrid smell came off the dirty walls.

"Let us go discover where on Earth we may be." Daray smirked and added, "Alexander."

Harry mumbled his full name a few times, tasting the unfamiliar name.

Daray yanked Harry after him and the two walked along the sidewalk of a busy street. Big Ben towered above the city, marking it as London.

Harry smiled, "Now, since you Vampyrs can't apparate, hold onto my arm."

The two appeared before the Leakey Cauldron. Daray pushed Harry in.

"I will set up your papers as you get a room, Alexander Drol," With that whispered information, the Vampyr slipped into the busy mass that was London.

Harry walked up to the counter, pulling his cloak up over his head, suddenly remembering he had yet to change his appearance.

Tom looked up from another customer and grunted 'one moment.'

Harry tapped his fingers idly as he stared off to space, jumping when Tom addressed him.

"Yes?" Tom asked, suspiciously eyeing Harry's cloak and shadowed face.

"I would like one room." Harry stated flatly.

Tom looked wary, but, not one to turn down a customer, searched for a key as he inquired Harry's name.

"Alexander Drol," was Harry's simple statement as he took the key, paid for one night's stay, and trudged up to his room.

He lay back on the bed, thinking of the occurrences of that day. _I can't believe I killed him today…it is so unreal!_ Harry thought.

Daray appeared in the room in what must have been hours after he left.

"You, Alexander Drol, are now an official person. Your entire history is in the Ministry's files, and some other random facts. Here is a copy." Daray handed him the papers and leaned against the wall across from Harry.

"I need to change my appearance," Harry mumbled.

Daray nodded his head, "Vampire magic is less identifiable to wizards. I'll do the charms. Hmm… how would you like… medium brown hair and… you can keep your eyes. They are different enough, now; after… yeah," The Vampyr hid a snicker.

Harry whacked the Vampyr, but nodded his head none-the-less.

A strange feeling overcame him as the vampire magic changed him.

He looked in the mirror. His skin was just as pale as it always had been. His hair had lightened to a medium brown, lengthened to fall into his eyes, and the knots and waves were gone. Harry blinked in surprised. Wow. Amazing how hair could change you so much… but then again, all those years without proper feeding at the hands of the Dursleys had made him smaller and all those injuries had changed his shape slightly, making him not as much like his father, and after… a rather embarrassing incident with a frustrated Vampyr girl, he no longer had glasses, and his green eyes were flecked with red and silver.

Daray 'hmmed' and smiled in approval.

"So, Alexander, I recommend you sleep before slipping off to get a job tomorrow. I will have some newspapers and textbooks for you to skim, in order to catch up on the flow of things."

Harry smiled gratefully before realizing just how tired he really was. He slumped back into the bed and his eyes slipped shut as he fell asleep.

_Harry shot a couple more hexes at the backs of the retreating Death Eaters. He then turned to face his best friend._

_The nineteen-year-old redhead was paling visibly from the severe wounds that a powerful cutting curse had caused. He looked up at Harry, who saw tears in the youngest Weasley male's eyes. _

_Harry dropped next to his best mate, "R-Ron? I- I have to get you to St. Mungos!" _

_Ron shook his head sadly, "I'm not going to make it, Harry."_

_Harry grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug, "Don't say that… don't"_

"_I'm going to die, Harry; Right here. Just promise me one thing, will you?"_

_Harry nodded his head, "Of course, mate. What?"_

"_Take care of Hermione for me. Don't let her die. Oh, and tell her that I love her." With those last words, Ron went limp in the boy-who-lived trembling arms._

"_Yes, Ron. I'll do that."_

Harry woke with a start. Daray was hidden away underneath extra blankets, shielding himself from the sunlight, which was a rather painful thing for him to be exposed to.

Harry drew the blinds closed and founded the pile of newspapers nearby. He read via wand light for more than a few hours.

So far, he had learned that Voldemort had not been defeated by anyone's knowledge until last year, when Dumbledore had found a spell that took away the magical capabilities away from the Dark Lord.

Being stripped of his magic, the ex-wizard was captured by Dumbledore and imprisoned in some unknown prison.

His Death Eaters, however, were not deterred.

A new leader had risen from their ranks and, though not as powerful as their previous leader, the new Dark leader had lead the Death Eaters well so far.

Not much was know of the identity of this new leader, minus the fact that she was as ruthless as her previous master and much battier. Oh! And, of course, that she was indeed female.

Harry jumped at the sound of Daray shifting in his sleep, and smirked at the thought of how his paranoia had grown to match old Mad-eye's own.

He glanced at his watch to find the time perfect to check today's newspaper for jobs.

He strode confidently into Diagon Alley, his cloak's hood no longer shielding his face. The place was more cheerful than Harry's Diagon Alley, but an aura of suspicion and wariness hung heavily in the air.

He first went to a stand and bought the newspaper. He saw no advertisement for a job at Hogwarts, though that was where he severely wished to work. He suddenly remembered something that could prove useful.

He smiled and apparated to Hogsmeade, before trekking to Hogwarts.

He walked into the castle and had just started walking when Minerva McGonagall stepped into his path. Harry found himself short of breath in the surprise of seeing a dead friend alive and well, but hid it well.

He stuck out his hand to shake, "Alexander Drol, here to see the Headmaster."

McGonagall peered at him suspiciously, but took his hand all the same, "I am Minerva McGonagall. I'll show you the way."

Harry could tell she was dying to know the reason for his visit, but was enjoying watching her squirm too much to give anything away.

They reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and McGonagall said the password (cockroach clusters) before motioning up the stairs, "His office is just up there."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked up the spiral staircase. When he reached the door, he had barely knocked when a cheery 'Come in' came from behind the door.

He entered and waited until he was motioned to sit down.

"And you would be?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Alexander Drol."

"And why, may I ask, are you here?" Dumbledore smiled cheerily, but suspicion and weariness shone in his eyes.

Harry ignored this and met the cheeriness of the Headmaster, "I was wondering if Hogwarts had apprenticeships?"

Dumbledore smiled wider, "Well, we haven't in quite some time, but yes, we do allow apprenticeships."

"Ah, well I would like to know if I may possibly be an apprentice to any of your lovely teaching staff." Harry smiled charmingly.

Dumbledore contemplated this for a moment, "Well, I am sure that I can find a teacher perfectly willing to do so. In what subject do you wish to apprentice?"

Harry 'hmmed' for a moment, before saying, "Well, I don't really mind much. Defense or Potions preferably."

Dumbledore's smile only got bigger, leaving Harry to wonder if it could possibly get any bigger without cracking the old man's face. "I will call the two teachers to my office immediately to ask them if either would take on an apprentice."

The Headmaster did just that, via floo.

Moments later, Severus Snape and Sirius Black were both stepping out of the fireplace, one after another, and both glaring at the other.

Harry sat back in his chair, looking rather bored and casual about the whole thing, though inside he was counting to ten, trying to keep himself from jumping up from his seat and giving his godfather a hug.

Said man immediately started speaking to the Headmaster, "Albus! What reason do you have for interrupting me torturing my little firsties?" Apparently he had not, as of yet, noticed Harry.

Snape, however, had, and was analyzing the twenty-two year old man as he sat slumped in his seat.

Dumbledore smiled happily, "Sirius, Severus; young"—Harry winced at the word 'young'—"Alexander would like to be an apprentice to one of you two, and I would like to know if either of you would take on the job."

Sirius looked delighted to possibly have a new person to train as a Marauder, and Snape was still analyzing Harry.

After a bit of contemplation one of the two spoke up.

"I will."

**((A/N: Ha-ha… I was gonna leave it here, but I figured that'd be mean… see why at the bottom))**

Sirius walked over to Harry and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

Albus looked delighted, "Well then, Sirius, you two should go to the defense quarters and get acquainted! I will have a room off to the side set up!"

Sirius grinned and led Harry down the steps. As the door closed, he could hear the other two talking in muffled voices.

"So, Alexander, why did you want to become an apprentice?" Sirius had been jabbering since they left about random things, like the Marauders and Hogwarts.

Harry said, "Well, I was curious about all the apprenticeships and all of that a while ago, and as I learned more about it, I realized that it still took place in certain areas. My Aunt, who I had lived with since I was nine, was from England and always spoke highly of it. I decided I would apprentice under someone in this area because of that."

Sirius, instead of responding, said 'Dementor' to a portrait of a Phoenix in a burning column of fire. "This is our rooms," he said, gesturing to a warm, Gryffindor-colored sitting room, with three doors in the back, "Your room is the one on the far left, and mine is the one on the far right. The one in the middle is the loo."

Harry nodded his head to show he got it.

"Ah! Silly me; I forgot to introduce myself! I am Sirius Black and you may call me Sirius, because 'Master' reminds me too much of Death Eaters. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are going to attend my classes with me, and do some assignments that I may give you!" Sirius happily stated.

Harry nodded again, feeling rather mute.

_This will definitely be rather strange _Harry thought, as his chest tightened when he saw Sirius give him a rather dog-like grin.

**A/N: I am sorry that I have to do this, but I am really busy, so I cannot update for a while. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction, so be happy!**

**I give Mistress of Eternal Night many thanks!**

**Review, purdy please! **


	3. Sirius, McGonagall, and some Others

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! Here is the THIRD chapter! I am going to Paris in like... three days, so the update won't come for a while... I am sorry, I would have had this up sooner but there was something wrong with and it wouldn't let me upload documents...  
**

**Oh! Here is a key:**

_Thoughts, dreams, or emphasized words_

change in perspective

OoOoO change in scene

_**Letters**_

**It will be like this the entire story, unless I say differently.**

**

* * *

**  
Sirius babbled about inconsequential things, examining the boy who was now his apprentice. He broke off as Alexander seemed to get lost in a memory. He placed his hand on the other wizard's shoulder, making him jump.

"S-sorry! I am a little, uh, tired, so, er, I think I'll go get some rest… you don't mid, do you?… Sirius?" He seemed to add the name as an afterthought.

Sirius noted that the other man did look rather worn, "Not a problem! I have some papers to grade as a matter of fact…" He grinned.

Alexander smiled tiredly back, "Thank you, sir."

Sirius didn't notice the formality, as he got it often from his students.

He started his grading—or rather, the decoding of endless chicken-scratch handwriting.

Alexander retreated to his rooms, which changed to a deep blue automatically, with green pillows and sheets and other directions scattered around. He smiled and collapsed onto the bed for a moment, before remembering he had to write Daray and tell him what had happened.

He began his letter, which was rather easy to write. He read it over.

_**Daray,**_

**_I am at Hogwarts. I have apprenticed under none other than the DADA teacher, Sirius Black. It is rather odd to be back here, with the entire place still intact. I have to stay here for a bit in order to stay out of suspicion, but I will go to 'buy supplies' tomorrow. I will visit you then._**

_**Harry**_

_**P.S. Don't worry; I put a jinx on the letter so only you can read it.**_

He nodded his head, then, with a sudden jolt, remembered Hedwig's horrid death. He winced and decided it would be better to send it as soon as possible.

He went to the window and let out a low whistle, knowing that that was what the Hogwarts owls came to.

Sure enough, a barn owl swooped in the window moments later.

"Here," he whispered, tying the letter to the owl's leg, "take this to room 18 in the Leakey Cauldron and make sure Daray gets it at _nighttime_!"

The owl hooted reassuringly and flew out the widow, leaving Harry to collapse onto the bed, utterly exhausted. He slipped into blissful darkness.

OoOoO

Harry awoke to Sirius shaking him. He blinked confusedly. _Am I dead? _That thought was soon put out as the memories of earlier that day. He winced; how deep of a sleep had he been in? He hadn't been that fuzzy-headed when he woke up since his sixth year.

He shot Sirius a smile, and asked what time it was.

"It is dinner time. I thought you might want food as you slept through lunch," Sirius said, before getting up and leaving.

Harry lay there for a few seconds before getting up and cleaning his clothing with his wand, realizing he did have to go to Diagon Alley to get clothing when he visited Daray.

He exited the room, his wand tucked safely into the dragon-hide armband on his forearm.

Sirius was waiting, as Harry wasn't supposed to know where the Great Hall is, yet.

Harry walked behind the DADA teacher, examining the castle for any differences.

So far, he only noticed a few suits of armor and a painting or two out of place, but nothing of consequence, and he found himself in the Great Hall sooner than expected.

He sat down next to both Sirius and McGonagall. There were quite a few new faces.

The Transfiguration teacher smiled kindly at him, "Ah! You must me Alexander! Albus was telling us about you!"

Harry nodded, and grinned as realistically as he could, considering recent events. It seemed to fool McGonagall, however, as she smiled back and turned to Sirius to strike up conversation with her former student.

Harry pursued his meal in silence, listening to bits and pieces of other conversations around him.

He looked around the room, noting that a lot of them were his old friend, enemies, and acquaintances from his world, along with a few variations.

Halfway through dinner, Dumbledore stood to announce Harry's presence.

"Well, though it is quite late in the year, being already well into October, there happens to be another here who wishes to invest in knowledge, though in a different way than those of you in front of me. Please welcome Alexander Drol, who is apprenticing under Professor Black."

A round of applause echoed in the room, and Harry sunk further into his seat once all the stares were directed at him.

He later went back to the Defense chambers and finished Sirius's grading for him, before slipping into his own room to sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter is Harry's adventure on the first day of school and visit to Diagon Alley! I am hoping for reviews, so fork 'em up!  
**


	4. Diagon Alley, Daray, and Flying

**A/N: Okay, butcher me with a chainsaw, or any other object. Carve my eyes out with a spoon, or any other vile torture you can think of. **

**Lately, I have been too upset or stressed to write anything, so please don't flame or anything. I am trying, I am!**

**I wanted to scream my head off when I realized that I misspelled Sirius's name in the title of the last chapter –blush- typo…**

**Here is Diagon Alley!**

**The changes in perspective will be underlined, not random sentences… sorry if that caused confusion…**

Harry awoke early in the morning and grabbed some toast from the Great Hall, telling McGonagall of his trip to Diagon Alley quickly.

He left a note for Sirius to find, which wouldn't be hard, seeing as it was bright red and on the back of the portrait, which you had to see in order to get out of the rooms.

Harry left the grounds, apparating to the Leakey Cauldron, before heading up to the room he knew Daray to be in.

After knocking twice, he opened the door, careful not to let light in. Daray was on the bed and looked as if he had just woken up—which was presumably what _had_ happened. He gave Harry a disgruntled look, before muttering a sleepy, "What do ya' want?" but not really meaning it.

Harry gave him a cheery smile, "Daray, my good buddy! When do you intend to leave?"

Daray stretched, taking his time in answering as he always did. "I believe I will leave tomorrow."

"Alright…" He bit his bottom lip, but Daray prevented him from having to answer.

"I think you will have to tell them at some point, but do not hurry it along. Stay as Alexander Drol for as long as possible…"

Harry nodded, "My God, he's gone…"

Daray blinked at the randomness, but didn't comment on it, "Indeed."

"Do you think they'll let me fight in the war? Against this bonkers chick?"

Daray shifted his wait, "Maybe… I don't know the people from this realm. They could be more or less protective. Another important thing, though! You might run into your other self—the one from this universe, but please try and keep your cool, no matter the awkwardness. Also, try and make friends with the vampires, Vampyrs, and other creatures here… they could be useful allies, as we were in your own universe."

Harry nodded, "I have to buy some items, as I own nothing here, and… oh Merlin! I have no money!"

Daray soon calmed him down, "I transferred your money into Gringots here under your new name. Here is your key."

"Daray, you know that I love you, no matter what I say?" Harry said, ecstatic.

Daray smirked, "I don't swing that way, sorry, Alexander."

Harry made a half-hearted attempt to slap him upside the head, but still wore a grin.

"Well, the stores near us beckon, so I must depart from your—humble abode…" And with that, Harry left the room, letting Daray get back to sleeping.

OoOoO

The stores in Diagon Alley and even the street around it was just as it had been last time he was here—yesterday, was it? It certainly felt like ages…

Gringots was his first stop, where he gathered some money into a pouch and grabbed his armband wand-holsters, which he placed both his real and back-up wands in.

He went back into the Alley, planning what he needed to get.

He stepped first into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He stepped up to the desk, behind which was an average size Witch with her mousey brown hair piled high on her head in a bun held by pencils.

He grinned, "I need five all-purpose robes, one pair of Duelling Robes, a pair of dragon-hide gloves, two hooded cloaks, and five shirts and pants to wear under the robes."

She smiled, "Of course, sir. What colours?"

He picked the colours out and she measured him.

"Dear, the robes will be ready in two hours; can you come back then?" She smiled again.

Harry nodded, "Of course, ma'am. I will see you then."

Concluding he couldn't get shadier items until he had his cloak, he went to various shops, buying books on many subjects from Florish and Blotts and shrinking them and placing them in his pocket, and also getting other much-needed items, including a trunk.

All of this was purchased before two and he headed into Madam Malkin's again. She grinned and told him the price—forty-seven Galleons and ten Knuts.

He paid and received his clothing, which he shrunk after removing a cloak from the pile.

Harry pulled the dark grey cloak over his shoulders and walked into Knockturn Alley.

Inside the Alley, people scuttled around, keeping hidden beneath cloaks. Shady-looking witches and wizards leered at him from alleys and sold rather dodgy items, including, at one place, human fingers.

He slipped into a shop with peeling paint that vaguely read "Cutler's Wands".

The shop was stuffy and grimy, obviously not having been cleaned in many months, even years.

From the depths of the shop, as if called by the open door, came a rather unattractive man.

He had greasy grey hair with red specs, which was cut short and a goatee, which looked even worse next to his enormous belly. A shirt stretched tightly over his fat. He had short stocky fingers and beady, watery brown eyes.

He gave a grin to Harry, "So you have found my shop. Good, good… all good… alright… I have what you need just back here… follow me…"

Harry followed, not knowing what else to do.

"Alright, run your hand over these, yes, just there… good, now these, then these… good, good… wont be just a minute…"

Harry ran his hands over different items, stopping when he felt a pull from a different spot on each shelf. The man bustled around, doing something unknown to the dimension-traveller.

Finally, the obese man turned his attention to Harry again, "Here you are… sir… yes… you'll need this here soon… take good care of it… well… it is made of… Rowan wood… basilisk venom… and… and… a griffin feather… use it well…"

Harry inclined his head, "How much?"

"Eight galleons…"

Harry paid, leaving the shop satisfied, but knowing that the man knew more than he should… he would return.

His next shop was the books shop down here, looking for a book he knew would only be in this particular place from experience.

And it was, lying on a dusty shelf with a couple of other books. He grabbed it and glided to the desk, dinging the dirty bell on the counter once.

Almost immediately, a man with dark slicked back hair and willowy limbs came to the counter and held his hand out for the book.

Harry handed it to him and paid the money asked for without further talk, leaving the shop and Knockturn Alley soon after.

He took a small detour into Muggle London, before apparating to Hogsmeade.

OoOoO

He arrived at Hogsmeade around four in the afternoon. He walked to Hogwarts and went straight into the Defence rooms.

Sirius was out, doing God knows what.

Harry did something he had needed to do for a while and showered.

After, he changed into a black muscle shirt, some grey pants, and left his grey robe open over it.

He ran a hand through his now brown hair and left the rooms, leaving his things locked in his newly-bought trunk and his second wand up his sleeve.

He wandered the halls aimlessly and decided to leave the building and wander the grounds.

He reached the Quiddich stadium soon and realised he was missing his broom.

Harry's Firebolt had been burnt when he was seventeen and he hadn't flown since he quit the Quiddich team in his sixth year.

He glance at the broom shed and came to a decision. He grabbed a broom and launched off, soaring into the air and automatically feeling like a weight was gone from his shoulders.

Gosh, he forgot how flying had affected him!

He did swirls, spins, twists and dives, a grin on his face.

Finally, as the sun receded behind the horizon and Harry touched down, hurriedly placing the broom in the shed and walking back up to the castle.

Inside, the corridors were empty, except for the few students that were rushing to dinner late.

Harry entered the Great Hall at a steady pace and walked to sit next to Sirius.

Once he had sat down and put food on his plate, Sirius spoke.

"Where were you once you got back?" he asked, "I know you couldn't have been in Diagon Alley all day, plus, there was some new stuff and a used towel in the Defence chambers."

Harry took a bite of food before answering. "I was walking around the school and took a little fly in the Quiddich field…" He said, returning to his food.

Sirius nodded, seemingly satisfied at his answer.

OoOoO

That evening, Harry lay in his bed, unable to sleep for a reason he couldn't fathom. When he finally did drift off, he dreamt of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

He woke up after seeing Cedric die and shakily stood, walking to the window in his room and leaning against the sill.

Outside, the sky was dark besides a few stars that shone in the sea of darkness.

Harry thought back on his nightmare.

Why was he dreaming of something that he had dealt with and accepted? Why something so far in the past? Was this some kind of premonition, or was he being paranoid?

Finally, he felt himself getting drowsy again and collapsed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

_He was running, though he wasn't sure why. Leaves crunched beneath his feet and footsteps were behind him… but he wasn't himself. No, he was his animagus; a large black jaguar._

_He sprinted as fast as possible, but suddenly he was in the water and human again. He struggled against the current, but could not match its power._

_Then, he was in a cell and someone cast a Crucio at him. He writhed in pain._

Harry woke up and automatically forgot all about his strange dream. He stretched and checked the clock—six-o-nine A.M.

He got dressed in a shirt and sweat pants he had picked up in Muggle London.

He left the room and started his two laps around the Lake.

Seven minutes later, he finished and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

He pushed away from the tree and walked back up to the castle to get ready for the day that lay ahead.

OoOoO

_Oh God… I help Sirius teach today…_

Harry finished getting ready with this thought.

He groaned aloud and whacked his forehead. Oh goodness, what had he gotten himself into? He was back tot teaching. He thought that stopped when the DA did!

Oh well… he would just have to stick it out.

He left the rooms and walked into the Great Hall, reaching it before Sirius and sitting where he had at the previous two meals.

He got an average sized breakfast and was just finishing when Sirius walked in.

He got up and greeted his Master on the way out, who gave him a tired response.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Okay, okay… bad ending.. oh well… I might've gone on forever but I need this nifty thing called sleep so I will go and get this once I update…**

**Again, sorry about the long wait, but I have my reasons.**

**At least this chapter is the longest I have ever written—even longer than chapter two!**

**Please review!**

**FMBA**


	5. Class and Age Differences

**A/N: Okay, kill me. Sorry sorry sorry! I am such a bad updater, but the end of school and summer is always crazy. I will try and be more constant until July, when I leave until August… So I will try my hardest to update a on before then.**

**Anyhow, on with the story. Oh, yeah… If you all were wondering, Harry is 22 years old.**

**OoOoO**

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he bumped into a group of kids who must have been six or seventh years. When Harry took a closer look, he recognized the students.

Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey.

Why were they still in Hogwarts? In his world, they had been way out of school. Was is possible that this timeline started after his? Did this mean everyone was younger?

Harry shook his head from these thoughts and offered a hand to the fallen red-head.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention," He said, helping both of them to their feet.

Ginny shook her head, "No big deal. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way. And you must be Alexander Drol."

Colin grinned, "Well, we had best be getting some food. Nice to meet you."

Harry gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he noticed the hurry Colin was in to go to the Great Hall and the suspicion in his voice. "Pleasure to meet you both."

They both went into the Hall and Harry stood for a moment before walking to the Defense classroom, puzzling over the newest problem fate decided to throw in his face for him to figure out.

Sirius came into the classroom a moment after Harry, going over to the seat in the very back of the classroom Harry had settled in.

Harry raised a hand in greeting before rising out of his seat, "What do you wish for me to do in this class? And may I ask who it is?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Well, you can help me teach by helping with demonstrations an, well, y'know, teacher-y things and this class is the seventh year NEWT level class. You should be careful, because Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy have the largest rivalry I have seen in years."

Harry nodded, inside puzzling at the age difference.

"Oh, and my Godson, Harry Potter, loathes Blaize Zambini," Sirius added, rolling his eyes as if to say 'What can you do'.

Harry nodded, outside not changing appearance, but inside having a small hysterical fit.

_Oh Merlin… I am ALIVE! I thought... jeeze…Daray is such a sneaky little bastard! How could he keep this from me? I am friggin' ALIVE! My parents probably are too, seeing as Daray mentioned them before we came._

Harry stopped the rant in his head and asked what the lesson was about.

Sirius headed to his desk as he answered, "They are learning about Patronuses and Dementors."

Harry nodded, "How will you test them in a practical sense? Performing a Patronus in class and performing one against an actual Dementor is much different."

Sirius sighed, "I'm not sure…"

Clearing his throat, Harry spoke, "If I may make a suggestion; if you can get a hold of a boggart, my boggart's form is a Dementor and it will be easily changed if anyone but I got close to it…"

Sirius though for a moment, "I'm sure I can get one, thanks, Xander."

Harry was saved from Sirius seeing his shocked reaction to the nickname because at that moment, students began filing into the class.

The former Boy-Who-Lived bit his lip hard at the sight of Ron, Hermione and the other Harry all chatting happily.

Sirius stood in front of the class and Harry kept to the back corner, where he was halfway shrouded in shadow.

As if struck suddenly by something, Hermione's hand shot up and Sirius called on her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Well, sir, I was curious as to if your apprentice will be helping with the lessons from now on?" She inquired politely.

Sirius chuckled, "So someone remembered. Yes, indeed, Xander will be joining us in our lessons and helping out. You all will address him as Alexander, of that is alright with you, Xander?"

Harry, still a little bit shocked by the nickname, answered, "Of course."

Sirius grinned, but he gained a serious expression as he got onto their lesson topic, "Today we will be beginning to learn about Dementors and how to ward them off. Does anyone know the name and incantation of the spell to ward off Dementors?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up, along with the other Harry's and a Slytherin girl.

Sirius chose the Slytherin, "Yes Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne Greengrass automatically responded, "The Patronus charm, sir, and the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_."

"Very good, thank you, Miss Greengrass. Yes, it is the Patronus Charm. It is an animal form of pure happiness that takes the appearance of an animal you think of protecting you." Sirius said, "I don't expect many of you to get a corporeal form, as it is an Auror level spell, but here is how the spell works: You must focus on an extremely happy memory and say 'Expecto Patronum.' Without your wands, repeat after me; _Expecto Patronum_."

Harry watched the students repeat the incantation. Sirius then asked them to pick up their wands and try the charm.

Harry saw Sirius motion for him to come up to the front, which he did.

"Xander, can you perform a Patronus?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Well, then, you can monitor the back of the room and correct them," Sirius said, obviously relieved to have some help.

Harry nodded and went to the back to watch the students.

The first student he corrected was none other than himself.

**(A/N: At this point, our Harry will be known as Alexander because I say so…)**

Harry was obviously concentrating hard on a memory, but nothing came from his wand.

"If I may, what exactly are you trying to concentrate on?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Harry shrugged, "My first day at Hogwarts."

Alexander shook his head, "I admit that the first one I tried was the first day at my own school, but it isn't personal nor happy enough. Try something a little closer to your heart and just let is flow through you and try again."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and trying again. A faint silver mist came out of his wand, but disappeared soon after.

Alexander nodded in approval, "Much better."

Harry gave him an arrogant grin, "knew I'd get it."

Alexander raised and eyebrow and went off to help none other than Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tried again and scowled when no response came from his wand.

Sighing and knowing this would be harder to accomplish than for Harry, Alexander stepped over to Malfoy.

"Concentrate more on the happy feeling coming from the memory than the memory itself. Don't force it," he said calmly.

Malfoy sneered in his direction, "I don't need your help. I'll get it." He practically growled out his response, before approaching the charm the same as before.

Wanting to sigh exasperatedly, Alexander spoke again, "Trust me. I can't hurt to try my way. I promise, if it doesn't work, you can try your own."

Malfoy glared at him, "I _don't _need help from _you!_"

Alexander shrugged, but his eyes narrowed, "I am here to help."

"I doubt you can even produce a Patronus yourself, you…" He stopped himself, realizing who he was talking to.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Alexander growled. Changing his mind and deciding that he wasn't worth it, Alexander went to help another student.

A question directed at Sirius caught his attention.

"Professor, can we have an example of a corporeal Patronus?" said Padma Patil from the front.

Sirius grinned, "Of course. Xander, will you show those that you are correcting in the back yours?"

Alexander complied, "Yes, sir."

He pulled out his wand and concentrated on the summer before his fifth year when he first saw Sirius.

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ he said, and Prongs formed in front of him and looked curiously over his shoulder before realizing there was no danger and nudging Alexander's hand and disappearing.

The students all blinked in amazement at the pure stag that had previously been in front of them all, while those in the front all watched as Sirius's wolf Patronus faded away.

Malfoy scowled from where he was standing, and tried again, though Alexander could tell he was inconspicuously taking his advice now.

By the end of class, no student had gotten past a transparent silver mist and some not even that. Sirius proclaimed that is was okay and next time they would be facing a Dementor, though he wouldn't say how he could achieve that.

Sirius grinned at Alexander and lest the room, saying he had to visit Dumbledore.

Alexander nodded and watched him leave before sitting back in the chair he had begun in.

OoOoO

Sirius said the password to the gargoyle (blood pops) and knocked on the wooden door of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore cheerfully said 'come in' and Sirius was happy to oblige.

He entered and sat in a chair in front of the big oak desk.

Dumbledore offered a lemon drop to the DADA professor, who declined politely, and raised one eyebrow as he popped one into his own mouth, "Well?"

Sirius cleared his throat, "Well, his Patronus is a stag, I know that. His greatest fear is Dementors. Albus, the strangest thing… I feel like I should trust him; like I know him from somewhere. I just can't seem to grasp where!" He knit his eyebrows in confusion.

Dumbledore sighed, "Has the boy done anything suspicious?"

"No, Xander is a great kid as far as I can tell," Sirius said.

Albus raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Xander? And is he calling you Siri? Or Rius?" this was followed by a chuckle.

Sirius shrugged. "He didn't mind, but no, I am still 'Master', 'Sir', and Sirius, though the first one I am stopping him from saying." He shuddered, "Too much like Death Eaters. He has given me no reason to dislike him and he has a healthy distaste for the Malfoy heir."

Albus looked amused, "Well, thank you, Sirius. Tell me of anything else about him."

Sirius got up and as he left he turned and said, "His Patronus looked just like Prongs," before leaving the office, making the aged Headmaster trail into though about the mystery that was Alexander Drol.

**OoOoO**

**A/N; Like it? Nice and long to compensate for the long wait, you poor readers.**

**Anyways, please review if you want a happy writer with more chapters this long!**

**FMBA**


	6. ThriseDamned Ravenclaws

**A/N: I skipped homework just because I love my readers. I'm sorry for not updating, but please let me explain! **

**1: I have a life, which is rather busy at the moment, so updates will depend on quality rather than quantity. Please don't be angry if updates take a while, as I am very distracted at the moment.**

**2: my computer is often commandeered, unfortunately, by my younger brother, who plays Warcraft III for hours at a time. This means that by the time he gets off I am already trying to sleep.**

**So please no flames, as I am not sure I will be able to read them without breaking down. I am really close to doing that all the time, recently, so please please please no angry reviews! I am trying, I swear!**

**Disclaimer! I do not and never have nor will, own Harry Potter. I claim Alexander Drol's persona as mine (aside from the whole, 'y'know, being Harry thing) and any OCs you may meet on your journey through reading this story… but besides that, I only own mild parts of personalities. SO please don't sue the poor teenage author!**

**I don't own Taco Bell either. (dare you to find the reference!)**

**_WARNING: this chapter is most definitely not for the weak-stomached._**

**OoOoO**

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione in History of Magic, Merlin only knowing why they still took the class.

"So, guys, what did you think of Sirius's new apprentice?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "I never heard Sirius mention him, and he seemed a bit off to me. I don't know… It was like I knew him from somewhere…"

Hermione shook her head, "He must be very powerful to be able to conjure such a corporeal Patronus… Not even Sirius's was that corporeal."

"Well, Sirius was an Auror, so he must be powerful. I don't trust him, though," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, while taking notes on the enormously boring lecture from Professor Binns, "Ron, you don't trust anyone who doesn't show every Gryffindor trait constantly and hate all Slytherins with a passion."

Harry snickered at Ron's expense, which made him take on an even more indignant look.

OoOoO

Alexander sighed as one of the second year Hufflepuffs was blasted off their feet by the _Expelliarmus_ spell due to an inadequate shield spell.

He went over to the slumped twelve-year old, who looked close to tears.

She tugged on her blonde ponytail, and turned her wide eyes onto him, though he only seemed to unsettle her more, "I-I-I did put up the s-spell, but it didn't work!" She exclaimed.

Alexander said, "Just focus on the magic and believe you can do it. Put more force behind the spell. Imagine the spell being reflected back at your attacker. Try it again."

She focused and this time when the spell came at her, it flew back at the room, though it hit another second year with only enough force to make them stumble.

The Hufflepuff that had been hit scowled but soon returned to practicing. The blonde cheered up considerably, grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks a million, Alexander!" she exclaimed, returning to practicing, this time with more confidence.

Alexander looked over his half of the class again, running over to stop yet another from being blasted off their feet.

It was nice that they were showing real talent with _Expalliarmus_, but their _Protego_ were severely lacking, which was a problem. He sighed and turned to a brunette, who seemed to be overdoing the disarming spell on purpose. He glared at the boy and shook his head, making him blush slightly and turn haughtily back to his friends, obviously griping about him.

Alexander shook his head, surveying his students.

Oh, how odd that sounded in his mind. He shook his head unnoticeably and pushed those thoughts out of his head.

He patiently explained the function of the spell _again_ to one of the students. The boy nodded and tried again—failing, again.

Alexander sighed; _it was just one of those days._

OoOoO

Harry leaned his chair back, thinking over what he and his friends had been talking about—Alexander Drol.

The apprentice was certainly a strange character. He had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and suddenly become Harry's godfather's apprentice. Harry planned to talk to Sirius about him as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, the entertainment he had was seeing how far he could lean back his chair without falling.

CRASH!

_Apparently, that was how far… _Harry thought as he crawled to his feet, Binns still droning on, and glared at his snickering friends.

He set his seat back up and sat back down, crossing his arms on his desk and laying his head on them…

RING!

The bell awoke both Harry and Ron, who had fallen asleep sometime during the Goblin war of 1467.

Harry stretched, walking out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch. Suddenly, someone ran past, shouting about crazy second years and bad fire spells.

Harry could smell the burnt hair as he ran past, practically flying out the front doors. He blinked, trying to process what he had just seen, as did the others around him.

Seconds later, Sirius came down the hallway.

"Ah! Hello Harry! Did you see poor Xander? He was hit with an awry spell and ran out of the room after putting out his robes. I fear I forgot to mention the rivalry between two of my Ravenclaw second years," Sirius grinned sheepishly.

Harry snickered as he realized who had just run out of the school. "Yeah, he is out on the grounds…"

Sirius grinned, saying thanks and following Alexander out of the school.

Harry entered the Great Hall only seconds later, him, Ron, and Hermione all sitting next to Ginny, who grinned at the trio before returning to her conversation with Colin Creevey.

Harry piled food onto his plate and had just begun eating when Dean sat down next to him, "So, Potter. Practice tonight at seven, right?"

Harry nodded, returning to his food the second the boy left.

Ron was similarly digging into his food, all the while with Hermione glaring at them both in disgust.

"You two are animals. Honestly! Can't you use some manners?" she huffed in annoyance and turned to strike up a conversation with Ginny when Colin became, as boy's do, enraptured in his food.

Twenty minutes into lunch, a grinning Sirius and disheveled Alexander both entered, Alexander looking like he only wished to eat as quick as possible and leave, only come on his Master's wishes.

He sat down beside Sirius and ate quickly, not even noticing what it was and how much he took, which was much more than Harry thought the slim boy could stomach.

OoOoO

Alexander kept piling food onto his plate to keep both his hands and his mouth busy. He didn't wish to speak with anyone after he had run out of the classroom.

He thought back on the end of that rather disheartening lesson.

_Alexander grudgingly explained the spell for the umpteenth time, nearly hissing the instructions at the frightened twelve-year-old._

_The kid seemed about to wet himself in fright and widened his eyes before stuttering a 'thank you, sir!' and returning to his partner._

_Just then, a brunette Ravenclaw boy and a redhead, who was also Ravenclaw and a male, began a duel. The two were shouting things at each other and the students all watched aptly, as they were bound to do._

_Then they began flinging spells at each other. Sirius, noting Alexander's short temper with the younger kids, broke in near the boys, but not before one of them flung a spell, which missed and hit Alexander._

_Alexander's robes immediately went up in flames. He cursed and put them out, turning an icy glare on the two boys, who quailed under his gaze._

"_You two are idiot boys! Why would you try to duel in the middle of a crowded classroom? At least take your petty rivalries to other surroundings! You could have hurt one of your peers, you stupid children! Honestly, think for once!" He hissed dangerously, before glaring once more at the shell-shocked boys and turning to leave the classroom._

_Sirius gave the two a look, "That about said it. Class dismissed. Browning, Rhodes; detention tonight at seven with me."_

_He turned to follow Alexander so he could congratulate him and calm him down._

It was rather funny, if he thought about it, but it was still aggravating that he had lost his temper so easily. It was not as if a lack of sleep had ever gotten to him before! He had gone a week without sleep during the war and he had still been calm as ever!

Harry shook his head, clearing thoughts of the war. He glanced around the Hall to see himself—er, Harry, with his eyes on him.

The boy turned around seconds later, shoving food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

Alexander suddenly realized that he was full.

Uncomfortably so.

He groaned inwardly and got up to leave, muttering something to Sirius.

He walked rather fast out of the Great Hall and found the nearest men's lavatory. He threw up the extra food he had consumed, the nausea from the pressure in his stomach relieved finally.

He washed his mouth of the disgusting taste and sighed in relief. How had he even gotten that much down?

He shook his head in wonder and left the lavatory quickly, ruffling his hair absentmindedly. He sat in the DADA classroom, leaning against a desk and waiting for Sirius.

The man came in seconds later and gave Alexander an odd look.

The next three classes passed uneventfully and Alexander found himself looking forward to his bed in the defense quarters more and more. He knew it would most likely bring nightmares, but maybe he could get some sleep…

OoOoO

Harry and the rest of the quiddich team filed into the common room at about nine pm, having just completed their nightly practice.

He bid goodbye to most of them, him and Ron, the keeper, settling down to do their homework.

They both worked until about eleven, moaning about it to each other the entire time.

For Divination, they both created new and more agonizing ways to die and be tortured.

The two exhausted boys stumbled up to bed about midnight, falling asleep seconds later.

OoOoO

Alexander woke up at three-oh-seven am, extremely awake and attentive, knowing somewhere in the pit of his stomach that something was off. He sat up, dressing quickly and grabbing his wand.

Glancing out the window, he cursed as he noticed he was facing the Quiddich Pitch, not the forest.

He left his room silently, looking out of the window on the other side of the tower.

There, he could see four-dozen Death Eaters at least.

His eyes widened and he jumped into action, busting into Sirius's room and informing him of the situation.

Sirius set off a loud screech alarm, which he explained only the residents of the castle could hear.

Alexander rushed out of the portrait hole, Sirius at his heels. They ran to the Entrance Hall, where the rest of the teachers were also arriving.

"Death Eaters outside, at least four-dozen," gasped Alexander, spurring them all into action.

McGonagall ran to inform the Aurors and the rest of them went out to defend the castle.

Alexander fazed into battle mode, his instincts coming more alive and his more feral sense coming out with traces of his animagus form.

He fought the Death Eaters with all he had, but they gained, throwing dark curses like no tomorrow. He sent dark curses right back, some even in Parsletounge when nobody noticed.

The Death Eaters were forced back slightly when the Aurors came, and Alexander fought with more vigor.

Suddenly, he was locked in battle with none other than Nott. Nott, whose counterpart had helped Wormtail murder Remus. Whose counterpart had killed his beautiful Ginny and her mom.

He glared coldly at the man, his eyes glowing slightly from the power he held.

Nott glared, too.

They sent dark curses back and forth; neither getting hit all that often.

Alexander felt a sudden pain in his right, but ignored it, as the battle was much too insane to examine his wounds. He sent a sickly yellow curse at Nott, which was dodged. Nott sent three curses in quick succession, which Alexander dodged, not noticing the crucio that followed them.

And a split second later he was in the worst physical pain imaginable. White-hot knives pierced every inch of skin and fire burned him from the inside out. He held in his screams of agony but it felt like an eternity of pain.

He was curled up, trying to keep himself from writhing under the throws of one of the worst curses in existence. He lost that battle and twisted in torture. Nott finally let him up, grinning like a madman.

Alexander was gasping for breath and bleeding from the mouth, where he had bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

He shakily stumbled to his feet and hit Nott with a spell just barely as he and every other Death Eater dissapperated.

He stumbled forward a few steps, clutching his right side, where a large cut was letting his blood pour down in thick red torrents.

He managed to stumble to the front steps, where many Aurors and most of the teachers were.

The last thing he noticed before he passed out was a beautiful angel with red hair screaming for someone to help him in a voice he had only ever heard near Dementors.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: well, there ya' go! A long long long chapter that ridded me of sleep and grades! I wanted so badly to get this battle out into the open! It has been waiting to burst out of me for so long that I though I might die from the pressure! I would have posted last night, but was being gay and decided not to let me… **

**Anyhow, review!**


	7. Pick up Quiddich

**A/N: I'm such a good author. See, I updated… just long enough to build suspence and yell at my bros a few times! I honestly have no idea on how to spell Madame Pomphry's name… Also, sorry about my achingly horrible writing abilities when it comes to fights and sports.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

**Warnings: severe touchyness.**

**OoOoO**

Lily and the other aurors had arrived twenty minutes into the fight, as soon as they got the call. They had apparated out of the wards and ran in. The Death Eaters had all sensed defeat and apparated away, but not without damage done to both sides. She rushed about, helping any and everybody she could. Thankfully, nobody had died on their side, at least.

She was tending to a young brunette auror when she saw a young boy stumble to the steps from the corner of her eye. She straightened out, heading his way and yelled out for someone to come help him.

She levitated the boy onto a conjured stretcher and took him and some other aurors she had been helping to the hospital wing. There, she left them in the hands of the healers.

OoOoO

Alexander groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly got them open, only to shut them tight against the glaring white of the hospital wing.

_What did I do to get in here?_ He thought, before remembering the occurrences of last night.

He opened his eyes slowly again and blinked a few times, letting them adjust. He looked around himself, noting that nobody was on his right, but a man with messy black hair and a strong build sat up on the bed next to him, talking to a woman with fiery red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Alexander averted his eyes from the counterparts of his parents. He was hoping Madame Pomphry wouldn't notice him, but his luck ran out when she turned and spotted him.

"Mr. Drol! Here are your potions," she said hurriedly, bustling about to get him a disgusting green potion, a yellow one, a blue one… Alexander lost count.

_Why on earth do I need so many potions?_ He sighed and went along with the dragon-like nurse's wishes.

James Potter had turned when Madame Pomphry approached, hoping that she was too distracted to attack him, too.

Alexander grudgingly took one more potion before Madame Pomphry declared him well enough to be left alone. He shook his head and crossed his legs on the small hospital bed.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Sirius appeared right in front of Alexander.

The boy looked unaffected by his master's sudden appearance, and simply grinned at him, "Hello, Master Sirius."

Sirius shuddered, "Please call me 'sir' at the very least and, if possible, Sirius."

Alexander shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir. I will respect your wishes but it feels much to informal to call you by your given name."

Sirius shook his head, "Anyways, Xander, these are two of my best friends, James and Lily Potter. James, Lily, this is Alexander Drol."

Alexander extended a hand to his father, feeling a strange sense of vertigo, though he didn't show it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Potter," he said. _I'm speaking to my father! Those are the first words I have said to my father!_

James shook his hand, followed by Lily. She grinned and Alexander thought it was the most beautiful smile in the world, aside from his lovely Ginny's.

"You are such a polite boy, and I would ask you to please call us Lily and James," she said.

He grinned, "Thank you, Lily. Call me Alexander."

She grinned, "Well, lovely to meet you, Alexander."

James turned to him, "So, Alexander, do you play Quiddich?"

Alexander's grin widened, "I'm a seeker, and you?"

"Chaser," said James, eyes lighting up with this subject. The two of them chatted about Quiddich for some time, Sirius joining in soon, and Lily leaving the group, muttering about 'boys and their sports.'

Alexander and James found themselves following each other out of the Hospital Wing, waiting until Madame Pomphry was preoccupied with her other patients.

Grinning their success, they split into a run, Sirius at their side, when they reached the next hallway.

They stopped a few floors from the dreaded wing, panting and laughing. James took this time, while they were distracted, to asses Alexander. He was grinning and looked happy as could be… maybe even a little too happy.

"Nice job fighting the Death Eaters, Alexander," James said, watching as the boy's face became more serious.

"Yes," he said, tight-lipped, "I have had a lot of practice." He turned and kept walking; pretending like the comment hadn't affected him.

James and Sirius both knew differently, as his shoulders were stiff and he was less open than before.

Sirius, however, ignored this and flung and arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. He led the two outside, humming the entire time.

He practically skipped to the Quiddich pitch, cheerily introducing it to an amused audience.

James's eyes lit up with the proposal of a small match if they could find someone else to play.

As if called, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all ran onto the seen, Hermione with a disapproving look on her face, glaring at her three friends.

Alexander raised one eyebrow, while James grinned and ruffled his son's hair, greeting the boy and his friends. Alexander found himself strangely jealous of his counterpart, but dismissed it and turned to Sirius.

"So, Master, would these students be adequate?" he queried.

"Sir, Xander, not Master, and yes, I do believe they would be. Oi! Harry, Ginny, Ron! Wanna' play a pick-up-quiddich game? Three-on-three?"

They all agreed and Sirius summoned their brooms for them. He then retrieved brooms for James, Alexander, and him.

They all mounted their brooms, kicking off, while Hermione wandered up to the stands to watch.

Sirius threw a quaffle he had retrieved from the broom shed at James, who caught it easily.

"'Kay, so the teams are Harry, Alexander, and Sirius, against Ron, Ginny, and me. We only have a quaffle, so the point is to score. One keeper and two chasers," said James.

Harry proposed that Sirius be keeper and he 'let the younger people do the work.'

Sirius scowled at him, protesting that he wasn't old. He went, nonetheless, to the goal.

Alexander felt released from any burdens this high up. He felt the wind ruffle his hair and felt pleasant sense of content, which was rare for him. A happy smile was on his face as the game begun.

He pushed the old Cleensweep 7 to its limits, him and Harry passing the ball fluidly as possible. They both were slightly awkward as chasers, as they were both seekers generally.

Harry fumbled the ball and James came up from beneath and caught it. He passed to Ginny, who passed it back. The two both took it the entire way down the field, scoring on Sirius, who had been a beater in his school days.

Alexander retrieved the ball and passed it to Harry, who just barely caught it and flung it back to Alexander, who caught it and sped forwards, passing over Ginny's head to Harry, when it was intercepted by James, who took off with it.

Alexander sped to catch up, but Harry got to him without much trouble on his clearly better broom.

He stole the Ball from James easily and turned around, as Alexander did the same.

The two once again were on the opposite side of the field. Alexander caught a pass and dove for the lower goal, throwing it in. It went through, Ron only barely missing the save.

Alexander high-fived himself, feeling a little weird and cloned for a moment. He blinked the feeling away and pretended that the other Harry was a… er… estranged family member…

He almost got hit in the face with Harry's next pass and cleared his head of everything but quiddich (amazing how easy it was).

The game ended about noon, when Ginny declared that she was going to see Colin, and Ron declared his hunger and was supported by Harry.

They all touched down and dismounted, James, Sirius, and Alexander putting their brooms back in the shed along with the quaffle. They all waited for Hermione, Sirius and James wandering ahead and talking.

Alexander fell behind the group, the teens ahead of him and Sirius and James even further.

He watched them all a moment. Harry said something that made Ron turn red and Hermione and Ginny both burst out in laughter. He felt a sense of disconnection, as if this was his life and he was watching as another being on another plain.

He shook his head, parting ways from the group at the Great Hall. He approached Sirius.

"Mast—sir, do you wish that I attend lunch in the Great Hall this afternoon?" He asked.

Sirius paused a moment, "Do whatever you want, Xander. I'll see you later."

Alexander nodded, "Thank you, sir." He headed in the direction of the sixth floor, intending to see and old friend again.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Review, please.**


	8. An Old Friend

**A/N: I love my reviewers, thought you might want to know. You guys rock my socks to Harry Potter land and back. Also, I am aware that a lot of you were upset about Harry's lack of dueling ability, but that was only for the one duel to add to the plot. I couldn't exactly just have Lily and James pop out of friggin' nowhere, but I wrote this story in order to incorporate them, as I love their characters…**

**Anyhow, ONWARD! **

**P.S. **_I_** a**_d_**ded in s**_o_**methi**_n_**g y**_'_**all migh**_t _**enj**_o_**y **_w_**he**_n__ha_**ppily and eage**_r_**ly **_r_**eading m**_y_** story. **_P_**erhaps y**_o_**u migh**_t__te_**ll me about it in a **_r_**eview.**

**OoOoO**

Alexander finally climbed the last set of stairs, walking merrily down the hallway and watching for the specific door behind which one of his dearest friends resided. He stopped suddenly outside a wooden door on his right and opened it, stepping into the small dusty classroom and closing the door.

He grinned as he spotted the portrait of a brunette man with deep brown eyes and a rough looking exterior in formal clothing unfitting of a man as seemingly weather-beaten as this one. He pulled up a chair in front of it and settled down, grinning at the man.

"Well, Godric, it seems you are quite lonely in this world," he said, chuckling slightly.

The portrait seemed to wake from its frozen position and blinked in surprise. He looked at Alexander a moment before "Harry?"

Now it was Alexander's turn to be surprised. "I am Alexander… I don't think I look much like Harry Potter."

Godric shook his head, "Ah, Harry, you always will have those very unique eyes. I don't even know the Harry of this world."

Alexander sat in shock. "Er, Godric, how do you remember me? I mean… you aren't even the same Godric as mine."

"I am a portrait! I'm not bound by those silly rules you other are bound by! I am quite conscious that you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and that you were on your way to kill Voldemort at his hideout last I heard, which was I while ago," Godric looked amused at Alexander's flabbergasted look, though eager to hear the outcome of the war.

"But—but, er, well, ok, then… but Voldemort got to us before we could leave. He is dead there, now. Unfortunately so is everyone else," Alexander sighed heavily, "Anyways, I don't believe that no one found your portrait! This was, indeed, your office when you taught here and you are rather obnoxious…"

Godric looked affronted, and sounded so when he spoke, "Well, Harry, I—it is rather odd speaking to someone with light hair and calling them Harry. Well, I guess Alexander will do. That way I am more at ease and you won't be ratted out if someone discovers us. So, Alexander, I think you are very rude in suggesting such a thing! I am not obnoxious! Just… bored."

Alexander snorted, "Right. If I recall correctly, I stumbled into this office in my sixth year and you shouted at me for five full minutes so that I wouldn't leave. Does that sound polite to you, dear Godric?"

He scowled, "well, er, I was very lonely in such a distanced office. I loved it dearly when I was alive, but 1000 years can make a place rather dull."

Alexander chuckled, "Where did you say your father's portrait was? I think that I might have to have a word with him about how he let you be raised an idiot."

"I am not!" Godric gasped, glaring at Alexander, "Plus, my father is near Ladies Helga and Rowena and Slytherin. I never did like that man, no matter what my father said about him."

Alexander shook his head, "I honestly wonder what Slytherin and the other Founders were like, from what I've heard from you."

Godric grinned mischievously, "Maybe I'll lead you to them some time…"

Alexander rolled his eyes, "How long have you been saying that? You hate to portrait hop too much to do that."

"True, true," Godric said, but winked at Alexander, "but if you do something for me, I'll consider it… I don't know what yet."

Alexander conceded, putting his feet against the wall and slumping in the seat. He stared at the ceiling, humming some tune he had heard on the muggle radio once. He ignored the portrait in front of him, though also he was deeply relieved someone knew the truth about him.

Godric rolled his eyes at the man's antics, settling back into the comfy chair in his portrait. He initiated a new conversation, "Well, Alexander, I here that you are a rather… inexperienced dueler… now why would that be?"

Alexander snickered, "Why, Godric, I would have thought that you of all people would catch on! I wish for them to underestimate me. Nott shall be dead soon from that last spell, anyhow. The worst thing you can do in a battle is underestimate someone, and that's what is going to happen to me after that last display."

Godric chuckled, "Har—Alexander, you never cease to entertain me." He closed his painted eyes and shook his head. "You might want to go back downstairs. Your master is looking for you," he said, nodding his head towards the door.

Alexander rolled his eyes, used to Godric's strangely all-knowing habits.

**A/N: Sorry but I have had a series of bad events... this chapter was a ton longer, but it is on my other computer, which is broken. We recently had a family tragedy and I am not very apt to writing at the moment. When I get upset, writer's block usually sets in and viola. I am probably not posting for a bit, as all of my files are on that computer and I think it might take a while to get back up. Also, my internet is rather spacey and unreliable. Sorry, but I am unable to do anything about it. My sincere regrets... please review and make me feel better... :(  
**


	9. Aurors and Sixth Year NEWT lessons

**A/N: 12 reviews! I love you all so much! And thank you for all of your sympathy! You are some of the most wonderful people!**

**Anyways, here is something to satisfy you on the whole 'Nott' front, then two of our favorite Marauders.**

**Also, here's a question…**

**Do you want me to have Alexander and an original character be romantically involved, or no pairing for him? I can do either but I want your opinion. The romance would just be background but entertaining nonetheless.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**OoOoO**

Pain was something that Nott had dealed with. Working for Voldemort made sure of that. He had been _crucio_ed multiple times and in turn had tortured countless others.

Though he had experience, he had never felt this agony before.

That _boy _had hit him with some curse and he was only now feeling the pain. He was curled up in agony on the floor of his bedroom, screaming his throat raw.

He was positive his hand was on fire and his foot was slowly having its skin peeled off like a banana's. An acidy burning feeling was starting in his stomach and his blood was ice in his veins. He felt nothing else. His world was pain.

Burning, freezing, blunt… no matter the variety, it was pain.

Pain... pain… pain…

He screamed even louder.

Shuddering and writhing, the man that had always been a composed, if not a bit insane, Death Eater had lost all conscious thought in the whirlpool of pain.

Torrents of agony sucked him into a vortex that held him under relentlessly.

Then he felt the icy hands of death grip at his heart as the frozen blood froze his organs. His hand was still burning, his leg still peeling… He no longer screamed….

He no longer moved.

He was dead.

OoOoO

Taking the stairs two at a time in an unusually happy mood, Alexander managed to reach the Defense classroom in ten minutes, cutting off about five.

He sat at one of the desks, looking to the entire world like he had been her for hours. He was slouched in a position that looked to be very unprofessional and meant for comfort, though really he sat this way so that he could move in any direction out of the path of an oncoming attack or at an enemy. This position was so practiced that he subconsciously settled into it and was like this when Sirius and James found him moments later.

"Wha—but, we—he… er, Jamsie, didn't we just check here like a minute ago?" Sirius spluttered.

James looked amused, "Yes, Padfoot, I do believe we did!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Then how is he here?" he demanded.

Alexander cleared his throat, "Walking, perhaps is the answer to your question. I _walked_ here."

James snickered as Sirius scowled, "Well, I could have come to that conclusion."

"My regrets, Master—pardon me, Sir, for interrupting your deductions," Alexander said with faux sincerity.

James let another chuckle through and Alexander privately relished the sound, storing it in his memory. "So, Sir, is there a certain reason that you wished to locate me so desperately?"

Sirius looked a bit more composed now. "Yes, actually. There is a staff meeting in—" he looked at his watch, "—now."

Alexander, James, and Sirius all paused a moment before going immediately to the door. Sirius and James both grabbed on of Alexander's arms and dragged him into various secret passageways. They reached the staff room mere minutes later, Sirius slamming open the door and making their entrance much more dramatic than need be.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and Alexander wondered not for the first time whether he could see very well past the twinkles…dismissing this thought as nonsense from his head, he sat beside his Godfather's counterpart.

His parents and four other aurors were standing in the back of the room.

Dumbledore sighed, "As much as much as it pains me to say so, Hogwarts us not as safe as it once was. Fudge has demanded we post Dementors at the entrances. I do not like this but Fudge is adamant on this point. Also, Aurors James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Ryan Mitchell, Callie Adams, Morgan Meyer and Jared Nosta will be located in the castle. They will do random checks in the classes and be constantly around the school.

"In addition, Fudge said that, though more apprentinces would be nice, they can not be trusted and therefore it is very unlikely that another will be here, aside from Alexander. Is there anything anyone would like to add?"

And here lesson plan discussions began. Alexander tuned in and out, melting into the corner he was seated in. He watched as the teachers bantered about methods and as they relayed to Dumbledore their rough lesson plans for the next semester, which were to be turned in to the aged Headmaster by November 20th.

Finally, the meeting was over and Sirius pulled him to his feet and over to the group of aurors in the back room. James engaged Sirius in conversation immediately and Alexander hung back, looking over the four new aurors.

Jared Nosta was talking to Lily, seemingly comfortable with the older witch. He looked to be in his early or mid twenties. He had short, buzz cut brown hair and dark eyes. He was tall and muscular, though his presence was far from threatening at the moment. He rather made Alexander think of Kingsley.

Ryan Mitchell, a blonde of average height, was listening to Callie Adams, who was short and brown haired. She had cut her hair in choppy layer to her shoulder and it bounced animatedly as she talked. Ryan stood at least a foot taller than her and was paying attention with feigned interest.

A tall Spaniard tapped Ryan on the shoulder and he went to talk to the woman, who was Morgan Meyer. She smiled at Callie, as if sorry, and the two retreated to a corner to talk. Morgan seemed to be about the same age as the Potters, though she walked in a distinctly cat-like fashion.

Alexander was nearly next to James and Sirius when Callie intercepted him.

"Callie Adams, at your service. You are…?" She said brightly.

Alexander paused a moment only, "Alexander Drol. Sirius Black's Apprentice."

She smiled at this, "He was a great auror when he still worked as one. I envy any Death Eater that went up against him!"

Alexander raised one brow, "Really?"

She nodded her head, sending her light brown hair flying. Her blue eyes widened as she talked about something she was excited about, "Oh, yes. These students are mighty lucky to have him as a teacher. He stopped being an auror and started teaching after You-Know-Who's downfall. Pity, really. He would have been a wonderful help."

"Though it is just as well that he is teaching the new generation to defend themselves, no?" Alexander commented. Callie voiced her agreement.

Sirius had finally spotted Alexander and called him over. Alexander sent an apologetic look at Callie and went over to his Master.

"Xander, Me and Jamsie were talking about how you have yet to show us your more entertaining side. What do you say to a little joke for our seventh years?" Sirius chirped.

"It's Jamsie and I, first of all, and second you will not destroy Alexander's morals," Said Lily, glaring like a hawk at the two Marauders. Jared was snickering behind her.

"Aw, Lils, you know that we wouldn't do that! We are just… bringing out Xander's fun side!" Sirius exclaimed.

James voiced his agreement, "Darling, I am sure it is with Alexander's willing consent!"

Alexander cleared his throat, "I _am_ right here, you know."

Lily smiled at him a moment before promptly smacking James on the side of the head.

"Ow! Lil, what was that for?" James complained. Sirius snickered.

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook Sirius Orion Black!"

He immediately clammed up.

Jared watched all of this with an amused smile on his lips and the expression of one watching a sitcom.

Lily seemed to suddenly realize something. She pulled Jared over to Alexander.

"Jared, this is Alexander Drol. Alexander, this is Jared Nosta," She introduced, motioning to each of them in turn. Alexander shook Jared's hand, saying a greeting. Jared did the same.

James slung an arm over Jared's shoulder, though it was awkward as the two men were the same height. Jared rose one eyebrow at him, but ignored it.

"Jared here was Lily's first trainee. He has somehow invaded our house and become our oldest son," James proclaimed, nodding solemnly at Alexander, though his eyes sparkled with laughter and his lips twitched.

It was now Alexander's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Sirius smirked, "Well, Xander, lets get to work on that little Joke—er, lesson, for the seventh years."

Alexander smiled slightly to himself as he followed Sirius.

OoOoO

Alexander sat in the back of the classroom as the sixth year NEWT class filed in, sitting down and chatting happily. Apparently, Sirius didn't exactly know what having an apprentice entailed and rather used Alexander as an assistant.

Last night, surprisingly, Alexander had slept peacefully from midnight until about four, when he had been awoken by his internal clock.

This made him much more cheery and he was excited for this next lesson.

All in all, this was definitely going to be a strange day.

Finally, when all of the students were in the classroom, the door closed automatically.

Some jumped, but overall they continued to talk. Finally, a dark haired Ravenclaw seemed to notice something off.

"Where are Alexander and Professor Black?" She questioned, her eyes scanning the room. She found nothing, but now a few more students were paying attention. Slowly, the entire class was looking for the Professors.

Suddenly, a read beam shot out and hit a student, who crumpled to the floor, stunned. A few more followed and the more practical students brought up a shield to protect themselves.

The Ravenclaw, Melissa Dupont, was looking for the source and soon was shooting stunners back. The stunners stopped for a moment but then more came from the opposite direction.

Ginny, who had seen Melissa, motioned to Colin and the two shot curses towards Alexander. He dodged them nimbly, still shooting stunners. Discretely, he moved across the room and to Sirius, who had ducked behind the desk to pretend to be stunned.

Eventually, the students had all caught on and were shooting stunners back at the two teachers.

Alexander and Sirius silently agreed on their next action and both took off their disillusionment charms and appeared seemingly out of thin air in front of the desk.

The students noticed them and before their identity registered, no few stunners were shot at the two teachers.

They were soon recognized and the students stopped, looking sheepish.

Alexander raised one eyebrow, looking at Sirius for a moment, "Well, sir, it seems that these students need to learn tact. Look at their formation!"

Sirius 'tsk'ed and shook his head in mock disapproval. "My Sixth year, NEWT level defense class can't do tact… I am scared for how my other classes are."

Alexander faux sadly agreed.

Sirius gave the class a disappointed look before grinning and congratulating Ginny, Melissa, and Colin. He then launched into a full blown discussion about tact and strategy.

Alexander added in his opinion and two cents occasionally, grinning at some of the answers given to Sirius's questions.

Still, though, he felt today would be rather different then previous days.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: you like? Anyways… nice and long for my loverly reviewers. Make sure to review to this one, too, please!**

**I fear I have become a review Nazi. Fear me. Anyhow, life is DEFINITELY getting better, and I hope all of you are well. I try to respond to each message and if I get a question enough I will answer it here. If I don't respond, I am sorry and either my computer was messed up or I forgot… just review again and tell me so and I will respond next time!**

**Much Love**

**FMBA**


	10. The REAL Use of Apprentices

**A/N: here you are. Not much I feel like saying. Thanks for the reviews. Parings are decided on. Read to find out. Sorry about not updating, I couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. Also, I don't remember the Ancient Runes Teacher's name, so I guessed.**

**OoOoO**

Alexander sat in a seat in the back of Sirius's room, his eyes fixed on the air in front of his face and a glazed look overcoming his features as he dropped into his own thoughts.

Sirius was checking papers as they waited for the third year students to arrive. Slowly they trickled in, chatter rising from the groups.

Alexander pulled himself out of his reverie and focused on the children. He saw a small dark-haired girl in Gryffindor chatting happily with her friends and nearly flinched.

She was one of the students he had been sent to protect in the first attack on Hogwarts.

He had failed.

She had died.

He closed his eyes a moment before refocusing. Sirius stood and motioned at the door. Alexander closed it, watching as Sirius began the lesson on boggarts.

The Slytherins were paying attention while the Gryffindors, as they were bound to do, were only half paying attention. Those that were paying attention were obviously designated to take notes for that class.

Sirius had a boggart for them for next class. Presently, they were studying the theory for the creatures as well as the spell to defeat them.

Once they had been instructed to read, Sirius approached Alexander.

"Xander, you can work on that project I gave you until lunch. The second years will all be doing book work and I will only need you for the second part of this class this afternoon," Sirius said.

Alexander nodded while turning and leaving the classroom with barely a sound.

Once in the hallway, he set out towards the library. Sirius had set him a task, finally. He had felt rather amused by the lack of real use in his apprenticeship and Sirius had at last realized his mistake.

Once in the library, Alexander set out among the shelves, pulling down books every once in a while His eyes scanned the table of contents and index of each book swiftly in search of anything he might need for his project.

Soon he sat at a small and secluded table in the back of the library. The very one he had sat at to research in peace at home when he needed information for the war.

He pulled out several pieces of parchment, a quill, and some ink and set to work, reading and taking notes on anything of interest. Soon three pieces of parchment were covered in small chicken scratch, as his handwriting had not improved with time or Hermione's training.

Hermione… it hurt to think of her. To see flashed of her deadened eyes that were present since Ron's death. She hadn't been the same after that and Alexander had not seen her smile since the tragedy.

Her death had broken him and he felt it like a physical barrage, making him ache.

He closed his eyes briefly, regaining his composure as he felt tears gather behind his eyes. He pushed his thoughts away and refocused on his work.

Alexander glanced at his watch momentarily and saw the time. He blinked in surprise. It was lunch time.

He sighed and gathered his things into the side bag he had with him. Taking a few books of interest, he returned the rest, alerted Madame Pince of the books he was taking, and departed to the Great Hall.

Sirius was in his usual spot, James and Lily beside him. Forcing a smile onto his face, Alexander sat down next to the former auror.

"Xander! How is your research going?" Sirius said, a cheery smile on his face.

"Quite well, sir. I have sworn myself to silence, though, as I work. You shall know the outcome when I reveal it," Alexander said, ignoring the snort from James at his extremely proper English.

Sirius grinned, "I am waiting with baited breath."

Alexander cracked a smile, his mind switching back to strategy mode. He put a reasonable amount of food on his plate and began to eat slowly, half paying attention to the chatter around him and half thinking of his assignment.

Lily was watching him. "Why do you always wave your hand over your plate before you eat it? I've noticed you doing that every time I have seen you eat. Not that that is much, mind you, but all the same," she commented.

Alexander blinked, "I… well, it is just a habit now, but I am checking my food for enchantments or curses."

She gave and "Oh" but took on a contemplative expression for a moment, before turning to James.

"Have you talked to Harry lately? That boy seems like he is avoiding talking to us!" She said, frustrated.

James smiled, "He's a teenager, Lils. He is embarrassed by parents. Why don't we invite him to our quarters for dinner tonight, though, if you miss him so dearly? We can invite Sirius, too."

Lily smiled, "You're wonderful." She then kissed him on the cheek. He turned to Sirius and relayed the dinner plans. Sirius nodded and grinned, asking something back.

The two boys began to talk and the Ancient Runes teacher, Lyra Vector, struck up a conversation with Alexander.

"I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Lyra Vector, Ancient Runes," she grinned, her pale skin and light brown hair both clashing with her dark blue eyes.

The contrast struck Alexander for a moment, but he responded quickly enough, "Alexander Drol, Apprentice to Sirius Black."

She smiled, "Well, we all know who you are, don't we?" she gave a good-natured wink and continued, "I see that Sirius has finally discovered the other purposes of an apprentice. The real ones, I mean."

Alexander chuckled, "Yeah. It would seem so. I am actually fascinated by the topic he has me researching, but I can't tell yet the subject."

She laughed, "Oh well. Secrets are secrets and bravo for keeping them!"

_You have no idea_ he thought, smiling and responding.

Lunch finally ended and Alexander followed Sirius to the classroom, excusing himself from Vector's presence.

Sirius alerted him to their dinner plans with the Potters as they waited for the Third Years form earlier that day to appear.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors slowly entered, sitting in their seats and waiting for class to start. Sirius grinned at them.

"Everybody up and to the back of the room," he announced, pushing the desks out of the way once they had followed orders, "Now, we will be dealing with a real boggart now. You learned the spell this morning and now is the time to put it to the test."

Alexander brought out a trunk, stepping away from it a few feet after setting it down.

"Now, line up to try it out. Remember, laughter is the key to destroying a boggart," Sirius reminded cheerfully.

Nervously, the students lined up. The first person stepped up, a tall brunette Gryffindor boy named Matt Thompson. He pretended not to be afraid as the boggart was released.

It changed into an enormous snake, its fangs dripping venom and its creepy eyes focused on the boy in front of him. He gulped before his expression hardened.

"_Ridikulus!" _He exclaimed. The snake was covered in a powder, strange and random pictures coating it in ridiculous colors. The other children laughed and relaxed some even slouching and chattering quietly with their friends. The boy stepped to the side as the next person stepped up and bowed.

The next few boggarts went off without a hitch; a mummy to toilet paper, a beastly dog to a harmless poodle…

A pretty black girl stepped forward, her hair now pulled back in preparation. A disgustingly disfigured corpse pulled itself to its feet. Soulless black eyes stared blankly, the yellowed and rotting skin scraping against itself. She stumbled back before closing her eyes.

Alexander stepped in front of her and the boggart swiftly turned to a Dementor. Alexander ignored the screams in his head and echoes of things he'd rather forget and turned the beast into a tissue. He stepped out of the way, letting the next child go forward.

Sirius smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "Thanks, Xander. That girl was pretty freaked out."

Alexander faked back a smile.

OoOoO

That evening, Sirius made sure Alexander looked acceptable (as if he didn't always) and dragged him to Lily and James's quarters.

As excited as Alexander was, he was still feeling strangely about the prospect of meeting himself. Not that anyone but him knew that. And maybe Godric…

He followed Sirius through a portrait of a meadow and entered a comfy room. A table sat in the middle of the room. Further in, a couch looked like it was moved out of the way for the table, along with a couple chairs. Lily was bustling around the table and making sure the table was set.

James and Harry both sat on the couch, Harry rolling his eyes and James talking to him.

"Harry! My favorite Godson!" Sirius exclaimed, cheerily ruffling said boy's hair.

"Sirius, I'm your _only_ godson," Harry muttered, smiling slightly.

Alexander stood awkwardly by the doorway, waiting to be told what to do. He finally made the decision himself and stepped over to Sirius.

Sirius grinned and motioned between the two boys, "Harry, Alexander, Alexander, Harry. Harry's these two's son and my godson."

"Nice to meet you," Alexander said. Harry said something similar.

"Diner is done! Alexander, I hope you like home cooking, because I made it all myself," Lily said.

Alexander laughed, "I'm sure I'll love it, Mrs. Po—Lily."

Lily smiled at him and they all sat around the table.

James, Sirius, and Harry dug in, Lily and Alexander more moderately. Harry spoke up after a silent moment.

"So, Alexander, what's the story behind your eyes? They're wicked!"

Alexander laughed, "Er, well… On my travels I visited a mild part of Romania and encountered a lone vampire there. She loved my eyes, which used to be green, and try to fix my eyesight so they wouldn't be hidden. You see, I used to wear glasses and was practically blind without them. Unfortunately, while fixing them she altered the color."

Harry laughed, "Nice. My eyesight is worthless. Mind finding me that vampire?" he joked.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, smiling slightly.

Alexander shook his head, "I doubt I'd be able to find her again. She was apparently traveling by chance at the same time as I was."

"How long did you travel around for, Alexander?" Lily asked curiously.

"Since I was eighteen," he answered.

She looked interested, "You must have gotten some fascinating experiences! Sometime you should share them with us!"

Alexander smiled at her excitement, "Of course."

Sirius moaned into his food, "So…good… Lils, you're amazing! Why didn't I marry you first?"

James paused eating long enough to smack him and say, "That's _my_ wife you're talking to, prat," before returning to eating the simply delectable meal.

Sirius barked laughter and Alexander once again marveled at the exact replica of his beloved godfather's laugh. Of course, the two were the same exact genetic make-up and had led the same life up until his own birth… but that was unimportant in this train of thought.

Harry had started eating at a normal pace and was slouched in his seat, munching slowly.

"So, Alexander… why'd you wanna' be Sirius's apprentice anyways?" Harry asked.

Alexander shrugged, "I find apprenticeships to be fascinating, so I figured that I had been traveling for far too long and that I would try it at Hogwarts…"

"Why Hogwarts, though? What with the war, no one would _really_ want to come here, would they?" Harry demanded.

Alexander looked at Harry a moment, silently commending his forwardness. "I grew up hearing tales of how England was the most amazing place and how Hogwarts was the only school that beat Beaxbatons. It was, to my Aunt, a fairytale land despite war. In her honor, I thought I'd give it a try."

Harry looked at him a moment later before breaking the staring contest. The adults watched them throughout the conversation. A moment later, Lily struck up another conversation and dinner passed uneventfully.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: I wanted there to be more, but I already took too long. Hope you liked the way it finally turned out. Thank Mor Cant for giving me the kick in the ass I needed to finish this and post it.**


	11. Love is In the Air, Or Not

**A/N: Busting your lip is sooo painful. Especially when you have braces. Ouch.**

**(Don't make fun of my klutziness. I have no choice in the matter. I blame a bad mixture of concrete and cleats)**

**20 reviews to 100! Make me proud!**

**OoOoO**

_A crash echoed throughout the enormous room. Only two stood in the room. They stared at each other from across the room, silent._

_One of them was a woman. Her body was emaciated, letting the clothing hang off of it raggedly. She stepped towards the man across from her. He, too, was skinny, though not to the extent that she was. _

_His eyes widened, "Mione?"_

_She nodded her expression urgent._

"_Harry, you have to listen. I have little time. The cat will forever watch the canary unless there is an intervention. If someone releases the canary, the cat wins. It will take advantage of the canary and eat it. If someone gets rid of the cat, the canary is free to go where it pleases and live a life without fear. Even if a new cat may return, a small time of peace would do wonders for the poor canary, don't you think?" She said this in a meaningful tone, here brown eyes not looking as dead as before, but rather flushed with excitement._

_He stepped forward, "Hermione, I don't…"_

_She disappeared and he was suddenly in a small grate room. A woman with a heavily lidded eyes and dark hair glared at another figure while a blonde woman watched in amusement._

"_You are leading us to ruin! Who is this new man at Hogwarts? Where is he from? You are a useless spy!" the dark featured woman had a furious expression._

_The other, veiled in black cloth, responded just as hotly, "I can't just waltz up to him and beg for information. The bastard is smart. He won't just give away information in a little booklet to any who ask. He is secretive and cunning."_

_The blonde woman spoke, "You two stop. Our Lord would never have allowed this atrocious man to pass us by. Is he as powerful as I hear?"_

"_Yes, Mistress. He is very powerful in concerns of raw power. I doubt, though, from what I have seen, that he is trained very well. This is our advantage," the cloaked one was excited at his news._

"_We can use him, than. He would be the perfect sacrifice…"_

_The room faded and pictures flashed in vivid colors._

_A small girl, her eyes alight with wonder and innocence, her blue dress fanning and rippling around her as she skipped._

_A burning city, cries of anguish reaching out like begging children for help._

_A wolf, sitting in a clearing with its pack behind. A howl rises into the night sky._

_A beautiful sunset. Two lovers sit beneath a tree and watch the natural wonder._

_An ice storm. _

_A hollow ghost town._

_A starved prisoner, begging for mercy…_

Alexander woke with a start, a strangled cry rising in his throat. He sat up and blinked to clear his head, giving faint light off with his wand.

He had been having nightmares such as this every night since he had come to Hogwarts. They always ended with the same pictures, flashing like a slideshow through his mind's eye.

He sighed and threw himself back onto his bed, knowing full well he would not sleep again that night.

He slowly rose again and grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen. Quills were remarkably inconvenient and muggle pens were much more useful. No ink bottles and less mess. The ways the wizarding world needed to advance…

He began scribbling, using one of the books from the library for both a hard surface and information. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed.

His scribbling stopped as he realized that half of what he wrote was not on the subject he was researching and the other half was repeats of things he had written. He sighed and threw the book, paper, and pens onto the floor beside his bed.

He flopped backwards on said bed and put out the light in his room, closing his eyes as if to sleep. He did not sleep, however, and continued to think on Hermione's words.

What did cats and canaries have to do with his current position? Was it a real message or a figment of his troubled mind? Hermione had never liked metaphors, but it was the only logical choice unless he was to go around Britain and save all of the canaries from vicious cats. Of course, that was a preposterous idea, so he thought back on her words.

And all too suddenly, with a sinking heart, he knew what she meant. Why always him?

Then he was defiant. He did not have to. He could go on his own path, screw fate and ghosts and all their odd innuendos. He was his own person. He had fulfilled his destiny by destroying Voldemort in his home world and was starting over without any of this hero business.

Apparently fate just really wanted to screw him over. And he was just letting it. _Why am I such a sucker for people in pain?_ Yet he knew two things.

One, he had a natural hero complex (bugger him).

And two, he could never deny Hermione, his surrogate sister.

_Voldemort, Death Eaters, and followers of evil, the local Chosen One has returned. He is sick of you and ready for peace and will not hesitate to beat you into a bloody pulp. Be _very _afraid…_Alexander thought in an announcer voice.

His life could totally be an epic movie.

OoOoO

"Well, Harry could be right!"

"He could just be suspicious! Sirius trusts him, so we should too."

"I get it! You fancy Alexander Drol! That's why you want to trust him so badly!"

"I do not! Honestly, Ronald! Where you get your ideas…"

Harry scowled as two of his best friends began fighting again. He tuned them out as a hand landed on his shoulder.

Ginny stood behind him, glancing at his annoyed expression with amusement.

"Need a savior?" She laughed.

He grinned, "Thank whatever those religious types praise these days for you, than!"

She smiled wider, "I know, I _am_ amazing, aren't I? Maybe '_those religious types'_ should praise moi!"

Harry adopted a faux-serious expression, "and your immaculate French!"

"Of course," she laughed.

"Well, as much as I enjoy having this conversation, classes await me. I suppose Hermione'll kill me if I leave them here to bicker…" Harry said, glancing at the two aforementioned people.

Ginny smiled mischievously, "Do it anyway." She then dragged him out of the Great Hall.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed her. He watched her back as she walked in front of him, admiring her beauty and gorgeous red hair…

Ginny pulled Harry out of his daze as she spoke. He rejoined the conversation, forcing his earlier thoughts away.

OoOoO

Alexander hummed a song cheerily under his breath, trying to offset the anger pressing at his mind towards himself. Why was he such a sucker for people in pain?

In his mind, he sang the words; _keep on the sunny side of life… just keep on the sunny side of life…_

_Ah, yes, that would be easy if there WAS a sunny side, wouldn't it?_

Great, now he was hearing voices. Just when he thought he was recovering his sanity.

_Sorry, I can't let that happen._

What was wrong with him? Honestly, he didn't know how he had stayed out of the loony bin so far! What with mental voices and psychotic mood swings, he was ready and set to be locked up in the extra security wing of the local asylum any time now.

And, low and behold, here came the only man that talked to him enough to notice his sanity, or lack thereof.

"Sir," he said, standing up from his sitting position in the Great Hall.

Sirius gave him a tired grin, never the morning person.

Alexander sat down again and finished off his breakfast just as Sirius started. He poured himself some pumpkin juice and sipped it as Sirius ate, waiting for him to finish breakfast.

Sirius finally finished and the two exited the Great Hall.

The pretty brunette Auror, Callie, intercepted him and asked if he wanted to go for a walk. He accepted her invitation and the two parted ways with Sirius and walked over to the grounds outside the school.

"You have a free period, no?" she asked as the stepped out of the Entrance Hall.

He nodded, pulling his cloak tighter around him. The Great Hall was constantly comfortably warm but the corridors had no such leisure and Alexander was not anywhere close to impervious to the cold. He shivered and Callie giggled.

"You aren't cold?" he said incredulously.

She shook her head, "I've lived in London my entire life. I don't get cold that easily."

He smiled, shaking his head, "It is freezing, though. And all you have is a cloak."

"That's all you have, too," she pointed out.

"But I'm freezing," he protested.

She laughed, turning her face to the sun. He noted how wonderfully the sun glinted off of her hair. He flushed this thought from his head, chanting that he loved his Ginny.

Despite the love he held for Ginny, he was a male human and couldn't deny Callie's looks. If Ginny had been with him he wouldn't think of it, but she was not. He wasn't looking for anything serious, anyway.

So he spoke with Callie as they wandered around her posts, laughing and joking, until he had to head inside to work on his project again.

OoOoO

Sirius grinned as Alexander walked off with the young and pretty Callie Adams. He shook his head in amusement and turned to head over to his office to grade papers. As he reached it, James halted him, a serious expression on his face.

The two stepped into Sirius's office and James spoke the second the door shut.

"Sirius, what if Harry's distrust of Alexander is founded in something?" James said, biting his lip nervously unknowingly.

Sirius sighed, "Harry just doesn't know him. I don't trust Xander fully but I am still willing to give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Not in the middle of times like these, Sirius. Mate, as much as I hate to say it, I think you should just be a little colder to Alexander. He is getting to comfortable. If he is a Death Eater, he could kill you at any time!" James said worriedly.

Sirius scowled, offended by his friend's distrust in his judgment, "If he wanted to kill me he already would have! He's had plenty of chances! We share living quarters, for Merlin's Sake, James!"

James frowned, turning to leave. "I warned you." The door shut with a thud behind him.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: So… James and Sirius are arguing over Alexander as young Alexander finds romance in the form of a young auror and Harry falls _hard_ for Ginny. Review, please, loves.**


	12. The Letter

**A/N: For all of you curious little buggers, I thought I'd tell you that this story plans to be about 19 or 20 chapters, after which I'll write another story that will hopefully be better than this mess of words (it is actually under construction as you read). For this story, I feel that I have the basis of the ideas but my fluff, the stuff to dress the ideas, has no beauty. No wonderful and enrapturing abilities that ensnare your senses as you read. No one mentioned it, but I had Alexander say that he got his black hair from his Spanish mother. He then had his hair color changed by Daray. The answer is simply that he wasn't thinking of a new appearance he had yet to see.**

**For anyone who knows someone that has published a book, as a point of curiosity, do you know how hard it was? You would be simply lovely to answer that for dear little me, even if I did get a block and become disabled from writing temporarily.**

**OoOoO**

Last Chapter:

_Sirius sighed, "Harry just doesn't know him. I don't trust Xander fully but I am still willing to give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance."_

"_Not in the middle of times like these, Sirius. Mate, as much as I hate to say it, I think you should just be a little colder to Alexander. He is getting to comfortable. If he is a Death Eater, he could kill you at any time!" James said worriedly._

_Sirius scowled, offended by his friend's distrust in his judgment, "If he wanted to kill me he already would have! He's had plenty of chances! We share living quarters, for Merlin's Sake, James!"_

_James frowned, turning to leave. "I warned you." The door shut with a thud behind him._

_OoOoO_

Alexander knew more about Voldemort than nearly anyone, save for maybe the man (if he could be referred to as that) himself. He knew things that others would never want to know. The two of them had a sort of mental link because of that damned killing curse. This gave him confidence that Voldemort would not just lie dormant as a powerless muggle while his Death Munchers ran about on merry killing sprees.

Unfortunately, this also meant that something was going to bring him back. Obviously, the prophesy had not been heard in this world, thus leaving both Neville and his counterpart free of the burden of defeating Voldemort.

Voldemort was stirring and Alexander somehow knew this. He felt a deep uneasiness that had settled into his bones deeply and he felt it gnawing at his peace of mind like a ravaged beast. Voldemort and his band of lackeys were about to do something and he had to find out what without alerting anyone else to his actions.

The Winter Holiday break began shortly. Actually, this upcoming week was the last before said break and Alexander was simply polishing off most of his project. Currently, he felt acutely aware of the eyes on him as she scribbled notes in the margins of an already fully scrap of parchment. Sirius was supposed to be grading papers but he apparently found more joy in watching Alexander complete his work. Go figure.

Alexander was trying to ignore the unhidden stare of his master as he wrote more notes in cramped writing. Finally completely out of room on one paper, he moved on to the next. He worked with this steady diligence for two more hours, barely noting Sirius's departure as he realized flaws in his reasoning and began to correct them.

As he began scribbling on another sheet, his words began disappearing. He blinked in surprise, his quill poised above the parchment. A drop of ink fell from the suspended quill onto the paper and disappeared without a trace.

Alexander jumped back, shoving the paper off the desk, where it fluttered innocently onto the floor. He stared at warily, reminded vividly of his second year. When no words replied, he swiftly picked up the paper and threw it into the fire.

He sat down and stared into the flames as they licked at the edge of the paper. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He sighed and turned back to his assignment, but couldn't find himself possession the attention span. Instead his thoughts kept straying to the strange paper. He looked one more time at the fire and could swear he saw words on the paper.

OoOoO

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unconsciously ceasing halfway through as he had when he began breaking himself of the habit to get Lily when he was seventeen. Back when the Marauders had been at large.

That brought him back to the present topic that was bothering him. Alexander Drol. He knew that the young man was dark. He also knew he was lying. The young apprentice was not who he claimed and James would not move on this point. Everyone else may think Voldemort's end brought about the demise of all other evil, but James was not so deluded.

Had they even checked him for the Mark? Or and other signs of evil?

James held no trust for the boy, but Sirius seemed to. The black-haired father of one did not want to fight with his best friend, but he could not let his point go. He could not let this apprentice overcome the hearts and minds of his friends and family.

At least Harry was with him on this.

OoOoO

That evening Alexander returned to work, finally able to just barely divert his attention to his work. He had spent the rest of the afternoon stressing over the paper and had not been able to work again on the project he had tirelessly toiled over for weeks on end.

He found himself again uneasy and stared at his mostly blank paper for an obnoxious amount if time before he realized his mistake and tiredly pushed his extra papers away.

His hand moved pointlessly across the page as a fog overcame Alexander's drowsy mind. He was so tired… yet, still, he had to push on and finish writing. He wanted to edit tomorrow. All of his ideas fled and he found himself unable to write more.

Determined not to simply stop working, he picked up a paper and read the writing. Confusion creased his features. He hadn't written this!

But an involuntary impulse to respond to the writing swept over him and he dipped his quill into the ink at the corner of the desk.

He hung his quill over the parchment as he read again the letter, for that was surely what it was. It simply said that an old friend wished to speak with him, for they hadn't spoken in so long.

Alexander was of no acquaintance to this man, but he still couldn't resist responding. He flipped the paper over and deliberately wrote a reply, questioning his identity and pleasantly giving his own.

The fog that had been lazing about his brain increased and his writing became mechanical. He wrote without know what words were condemning him as they were printed onto the paper.

He wrote a page to this mysterious correspondent and, unknowing of how to send the letter, simply left it on the desk where he had found it.

Then, he led his exhausted body to his bed and collapsed, his eyes sliding shut of their own accord. His mind drifted into blissful unconsciousness and he never noticed as the foggy sensation eased up and retreated to the back of his mind.

OoOoO

The next morning Sirius awoke and was not surprised to find Alexander awake. He did note, however, that the boy was back to scribbling away at his notes. As he watched, he couldn't help but think of what James had said.

As much as Sirius wanted to trust his best friend's judgment, something made him drawn to Xander. The boy, though he seemed strong, seemed so lost. His gaze was emotionless; hollow. It wasn't so much dead as blocked off. He had the mannerisms of war veterans. He checked his food for poison compulsively and guarded himself, almost as if he thought everyone had a huge chance of dying.

From what the older man had heard, Xander's past hadn't been easy, but it had certainly not been war! Unless, of course, something had happened on his travels. Or maybe his parents had always been that way, thus leading him to his paranoia.

All the same, Sirius felt compelled to protect Xander. He had fallen into place as a sort of son to himself. Deciding that he would abate his doubts, he walked up to Xander and touched his shoulder.

The boy jumped at his touch, blinking rapidly.

Sirius smiled in amusement as Xander looked embarrassed at his mishap.

"Yes, sir?" he questioned.

"Sirius," said person corrected half-consciously, before going on to his concerns. "Xander, I need you to answer some questions for me."

Xander looked suspicious. "What questions?"

"About your history," answered Sirius.

A halting look overcame Xander's features for the briefest of moments before he was again composed. He sighed, "As you wish."

"Thank you. Who are your parents and where are they now?"

"Janus Drol and Jade Roivar-Drol were my parents. Both are deceased." Xander said flatly.

Sirius felt a stab of pity, "I'm sorry."

Xander shook his head, as if to clear cobwebs. "I don't remember either of them well."

"Then who raised you?" Sirius questioned.

"My Aunt."

Sirius, knowing he would get very little but simple answers, was still frustrated with the uninformative answers. "What happened to her?"

"She died."

Sirius again felt pity flood him. Xander seemed to notice this time.

"I need no pity. I have already overcome any grief." Xander stated, a slightly warning edge to his voice.

"Of course… I just…" Sirius left his sentence to hang, having to response. "Where did you go to school?"

"Nowhere."

"You were not taught to use your magic?"

"Making assumptions is unwise. I was taught."

"So you had a tutor or something like that?"

Xander's lips quirked, "Something like that."

Sirius glared at him, but gave up on that line of questions, knowing he looked like a fool.

"What were you doing in Romania when you—" a knock on the door interrupted their talk.

Sirius sighed and gave Xander a look that said that they would talk later before turning and opening the door.

James stood outside, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation of the conversation.

Sirius was, to say the least, surprised. James had a lot of pride; often times _too much _pride, and was never one to apologize.

"I'm not here to apologize," he started.

Oh.

"I just don't want to be fighting. I… er... I don't trust Alexander in any way, but I guess that I can't force you to distrust him… I… just… er… Please be careful! You… er… the Marauders can't get split up!" James finished his awkward tirade with a flourish.

Sirius grinned. "'Course, mate. Your low level of trust in me is appalling!"

James smiled, thankful that Sirius was in good temper about the whole situation.

"So… was it Lily that had you come down here?" questioned Sirius lightly.

James huffed like a little kid being punished.

Laughter of the two soon filled the Defense hallway.

OoOoO

After having his conversation with Sirius, Alexander pulled forward the letter that had been there when he awoke. He had shoved it aside when he saw it, but not felt the want to read it.

He felt no déjà vu, as he remembered no other letter such as this. Last night, he had obviously gotten much too tired and fallen asleep, as he had no recollection past his first few urges to sleep.

Realizing that he was hungry, he was about to stand when the letter again called for his attention. He settled into his seat and read.

_Alexander,_

_Our correspondence has only just begun, but I feel brightly about it. In answer to your inquiries, I am actually closer to you than you think. I hide well, so don't bother to look for me. Are letters not enough? You do not even know if I am worth searching for!_

_Forgive my speech. I felt that you should know why I am hiding my reality. You understand, of course, that you can trust me. I am your friend and hopefully confidant. From my interactions with you, I felt a connection. We are so very similar! My mind and heart both yearn to receive another letter written by your hand. Confide in me your secrets, for I understand much better than anyone your struggles…_

Alexander read through the long letter, fog again clouding his mind. It was signed by a Indrani. He then flipped it over and began to write back.

After finishing his letter he stuck it between a few papers on his desk and didn't notice as the words on both sides disappeared and elegant, feminine script. He left the room and waked into the Great Hall. Mechanically, he took a seat beside Sirius. The fog retreated and Alexander looked around himself, confused.

How had he gotten to the Great Hall? He had just finished with his conversation with Sirius, had he not?

He shook his head and collected foods to eat.

**OoOoO**

**OOOooo... So there is something wierd going on! What could it be? **

**In case you were wondering, my reviewers are **_**beast**_


End file.
